starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaseer
|} |} Amaseer ''' is a Farghul professional gambler and information broker for the Karrde Organization. Physical Description The Farghul stands at a height of 1.8 meters with an agile and athletic build that, along with some apparent grooming, suggests he spends time to takes care of his appearance. He is covered in a tawny brown fur, with a lighter sandy-brown coloring down the front of his body. His ears stand up tall from the top of his head and tipped with tufts of fur. Near the base of his ears are two gold studs, with a ring halfway toward the tops of each. From behind the bangs of longer, hair-like fur, he gazes out with two emerald green eyes. Behind him, a long, flexible tail swishes idly. '''Normal Clothing Like most Farghul, Amaseer declines to wear anything over his torso, other than a decorative, imperial red cape that hangs behind his back. When he stands still with his hands to the side, the fabric is designed to cover his left shoulder and arm completely, while leaving his right side almost entirely exposed. Matching the color of the cape, he wears lose fitting, baggy, satin pants that are tucked into the tops of black boots. Wrapped around his waist, over the top of the pants, is a sash of the same fabric and color, seemingly being used as a decorative belt. Along with the fabric, he wears a thin, gold necklace that suspended a small emerald that matched the color of his eyes. Golden bands also cover his wrists. History Youth in a Criminal Haven (7BBY - 10ABY) Born to a small family in Jahhnu, one of the largest cities of Farrfin, Amaseer sound himself steeped in criminal activity from a young age. This was not due to any inclination to partake in illegal activities, more than it was simply a fact of life for most people on the world. Farrfin was a smuggler haven, a den of thievery, and filled with con artists left and right. To survive, much less thrive, one needed to be clever, able to out-think, and out-wit others. Perhaps if he had been born elsewhere, the young Farghul would have developed quiet differently, but in this environment, he grew adapt at spotting scams, and in turn, running them himself. It wasn't so much that he had to run scams, as his family had done well enough for themselves. They weren't rich, but they weren't in poverty either. However, something attracted the young Amaseer. The act of successfully out-witting others was something that was respected on Farrfin, and something that he took a great amount of joy in. He didn't need the credits, but it was quite fun. Scams and cons eventually led him to games of chance. They were easily rigged, and off-worlders seemed to enjoy losing credits - or so it would seem. Oddly enough to him, Amaseer found that he actually enjoyed an honest game of sabacc more than a rigged one. There was a certain subtly to it. You had to be clever, you had to hide your intentions, and you had to do your best to discern what the other players were really thinking. Perhaps it was this, in part, that led him to leave Farrfin, with so few actual honest games around. In reality though, he had simply become bored with his current place in life. He had an adventurous spirit, and wanted to simply get out and see the galaxy. While he wasn't chasing dreams of riches, he did want to explore, to gamble, and to have a good time. 'Traveling the Galaxy (10ABY - 16ABY)' Setting out into the Galaxy at an early age of 17 wasn't the easiest thing to do. After gaining passage on a smuggler's ship, the youth elected to help him out for a short period of time. Lacking any real knowledge of starships, and more capable of causing much greater damage to a ship than fixing it, he soon found himself abandoned at a starport. Luckily, he did have savings. Perhaps less luckily, there was a nearby casino. Thus would begin the great cycle that would continue over the next few years of his life. Gambling quickly became his primary profession, and he was probably in luck that his earlier days on Farrfin had made him a sharp study of other people. He was also lucky that it made him quite adapt at bluffing. For the most part, he usually brought in more credits than he lost, and often was able to even make a passable living off of his winnings. Of course, hustling the various denizens of the galaxy only provided so much money, and occasionally he lost. Sometimes he lost very badly. To supplement his income, he began to run small scams as well. One thing he decided early on, however, was to never run a scam involving a game of chance. He didn't want to link his money-earning schemes to his abilities as a gambler, fearing that it would somehow blacklist him from future games. So, he was careful, and he moved around frequently, including hopping across numerous planets in the galaxy. His skills as a con artist had gotten him some attention by certain members of the underworld he wanted to make use of his skills. For the most part, he was largely fine with this as well - it even got him into other games! Much more interestingly, though, was that this would lead him into finding yet another skill that he possessed: the ability to find and distribute information. Getting people to talk over sabacc games wasn't too hard. Getting friendly with people was even easier. Getting people to spill secrets after a few drinks too many - and winning a few credits off of them - was easier yet. While it didn't take long for some of the more intelligent people around him to wise up and stop talking, he was already gaining a reputation as someone with good contacts, and that was something that was rapidly becoming more and more true. As such, he became a small time information broker. He was also quite good at it too, and eventually began making solid contacts, becoming more familiar with useful informants, and becoming wiser and buying and selling information. It even provided him with greater funds to get into more prominent sabacc games, that ran for higher stakes. It also meant that he had to run far less cons to keep his credits up, which meant that he was now living what was largely a 'legit' life - most of the information he sold wasn't necessarily illegal, and gambling was generally perfectly legal. However, the world that he largely enjoyed and lived in was anything but legit. Entering the Karrde Organization (16 ABY - Present ) As the years progressed, not only did his information gathering techniques become more efficient, he became more and more able to hide this aspect of his life. He also became a better gambler. The latter of which would cause him to enter a situation that would have a profound impact on his life. At a high stakes game of Sabacc, Amaseer had found himself seated within a grand casino owned by the infamous Talon Karrde - even if few people were privy to that knowledge. He had been performing exceptionally well, too. It had come down to the final hand of the game, with only himself and one other player remaining. His hand wasn't the best, but it was a positive 22 - and it was very hard to top that without Pure Sabacc or an Idiot's Array. Amaseer wasn't worried, though. He had figured out the "tell" that the other player gave away when he was bluffing early on in the game, and he was giving it now. However, when the cards were laid down, he found himself staring across the table at a Pure Sabacc hand. The other player had invented the tell, it seemed, purely to create a trap. A trap that Amaseer fell into very effectively. With that, he had lost everything. The sabacc pot was gone, almost every chip he had tossed into the hand was gone, and he had spent months saving up for this game alone, and what he had lost was most of his savings. He told himself that if it came to betting it all, he'd fold and walk - but there was no fun in that, so he had pressed on anyway, and it cost him. Luck hadn't entirely given up on him, however. Noticing the skills that he had played with, one of Karrde's men had been checking up on Amaseer's background, which he had found to be somewhat interesting. As the Farghul stood up from the table, he was signaled over for a chat that would lead him to join the organization Karrde had created. For the next few years, he would simply work at the casino, although as time went on, his skills as a con artist and information broker has made him more useful to the organization. Psychology Amaseer lives by a a very simple philosophy in life: to enjoy it. While more than happy to earn plenty of credits, the Farghul is actually not highly motivated by wealth. Rather, when given the option between doing something that would make him a fair amount of credits, or something that would lead to a good time, he is more inclined to do the latter. It is likely this mindset that has led him to become a professional gambler: there's no guarantee that he'll actually win, and just as much chance that he'll lose everything he has than to gain much, but the excitement of the game is enjoyable to him. Like many of his species, he delights in outwitting other people. This can be seen at the game table, but it can be seen in other aspects of his life as well. He spent some of his earlier years as a con artist, happily convincing people to part with their credits, and enjoying the simple act of manipulation. While is is a gambler, a con artist, a scoundrel, and an information broker, Amaseer is not without morals, loose as they can be at times. He prefers to avoid violence at all costs, and even when he engages in it, he tries to keep it non-lethal. His blaster is even set to stun at nearly all times. While he is more than willing to con people out of their money, he will never do so to someone who can't afford it. While he could certainly cheat while gambling, he refuses to do so during games where money is on the line - although this is, admittedly, largely because he wishes to avoid a bad reputation that could bar him from future games. He isn't above charity, and he has a tendency to attempt helping people who seem to be in trouble - something that has caused more than a few colleges to question him as being too 'soft hearted'. Category:Farghul Category:Gamblers